In the technical field turrets are known, i.e. systems that are generally adapted for supporting a firearm and are able to protect the men on board or the mechanism that allows the projectile associated with the firearm to be shot, allowing at the same time the firearm to be aimed and to shoot in different directions.
Turrets are typically designed to be installed not only on buildings or fixed structures, but also on mobile structures, such as military aircraft, fighting vehicles, etc.
In the art are known some devices as described in their respective documents.
For example, EP 0122187 A1 discloses a turret for an armored vehicle comprising a saddle mounted on the vehicle via a ring race allowing its rotation around a vertical axis and an oscillating body mounted on the saddle via trunnions so as to be able to oscillate around a horizontal axis, the saddle being made up of a baseplate and front, rear and side walls and covered by the oscillating body, wherein the baseplate of the saddle is located approximately in the plane of the ring race, the front and rear walls of the saddle are made up of sections of cylindrical surfaces the axes of which coincide with the axes of the trunnions and delimit with the side walls in the plane of the baseplate a polygon circumscribed about the circular opening of the baseplate bordered by the ring race, and the oscillating body has, seen from the side, the shape of two trapezes joined by their long bases, its side walls consisting of inclined panels assembled to form protruding edge dihedrons.
Though, turrets manufactured according to the prior art suffer from some drawbacks.